Fire away wolfox
by izanagimon1412
Summary: What am I missing? There isn't anything that I haven't achieved in this world. I have everything I need. A well paid job and a nice cheap place to stay. So what am I missing? I guess I'll just have to ignore this for now, after all I do have a job to do. "Professor Andross, In the name of the lylat system, I will arrest you!" Wolf x Fox, yaoi, DO NOT READ IF YOU D... [DISCONTINUED]
1. Venom College

I do not own starfox or any of its characters only my OCs

warning: yaoi

don't read if you hate yaoi

if you like it please read on and review

reviews help inspire new fics and continue to write others

pairing: fox/wolf

DON'T READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE.

Fire away wolfox

* * *

Wolf POV

What am I missing? There isn't anything that I haven't achieved in this world. I have everything I need. A well paid job and a nice cheap place to stay. So what am I missing? I guess I'll just have to ignore this for now, after all I do have a job to do.

General Pepper gave his usual lecture about why our jobs are important and our honorary code in the Corneria station. "Wolf! Panther!" Pepper grabs our attention. "Sir!" We reply sternly. "Today your on patrol duty. I expect you two to do your best. Don't disappoint me! Dismissed!" We saluted the old dog before leaving the station

We passed a few districts around Lylat city and arrested a few punks of theft and vandalism. We decided to stop for lunch so Panther pulled over to a nearby cafe. We entered the small building and heard a bell ring above the door. I looked around to see the place fairly busy. Waiters running around with orders and plates. Customers talking and eating with friends and family. It was a peaceful place to eat. "Hi there, how many wi- Wolf?" A familiar voice rang through my ears straight to my head. I reverted my gaze towards a young, nice looking Fox Mcloud. I jumped a bit before regaining composure. Wait... Nice looking? What am I thinking?! I shook my head before looking back to the younger male. Who could have thought the son of the legendary James Mcloud would work in a regular cafe shop. "Hey Fox, Hows it going?" I gave an awkward smile scratching my muzzle.

"Nothing much, just trying to get a college degree." Fox nodded before looking at Panther. "Hey there Professor Panther, been a while." The vulpine greeted my companion which in turn caused them to shake hands. "Please, Just call me Panther." the large cat smiled at his old student. "So I guess its a table for two then. Follow me." He turned around and led us further into the cafe. What is this feeling? The way Fox walks, the way his tail flicks around from time to time and the way he smiles; Why does it get me flustered so much?! I mean we've been friends since James introduced me to Fox. He was only 3 at the time; he was so young, so pure and so innocent. It took awhile before Fox liked my company. All I could think back then was how cute he was. Every time he was scared or was uncomfortable he would wrap his smooth brown tail around James's or my leg to feel safer. Those innocent beautiful green eyes. Wait... What the crap? WHAT THE HELL AM I SAYING?!

"Ok. your order will be coming soon. So Wolf you became an officer like you wanted after the academy." The brown fox took our order and placed his register into his pocket. "Hm? yea I guess I did; but I thought you wanted to follow your fathers footsteps of being the next legendary officer in Lylat city. What happened?" I raised the question of his job decision. He sat beside Panther on the couch facing me. He leaned forward and cupped his cheeks with both his hands elbowing the table. God what is this god damn feeling?! This odd emotion keeps torturing me, its almost driving me crazy "Well, I still have the dream. But I don't think I'm ready yet, So that's why enrolled at Venom city's Venom college. I know its not the brightest idea; but they got a better program in mechanics and science. So there's an upside to this, kind of..." I stared at the snickering fox with a fearful surprised expression.

Fox shouldn't attend that school. Never in the world's lifespan should Fox ever attend such a dangerous place. Venom city, a place full of thieves and murderers. Although I originated from there James found me and took with him to Lylat city for safety. Because of that, I am very grateful to him and his family. So I would know how things worked around there; And it is no place for an innocent Fox Mcloud to be roaming around. Fox mentioned Venom college, definitely a bad choice. In that school the rules are anything goes in an all out brawl. So every student attending will be ruthless and hypocriticle. I can't even imagine what those savages would do to Fox. But the worst of all things possible, is that there is one person in the college that is the embodiment of madness, his crazy obsessions with the Mcloud family meets no bounds and his never-ending insanity for science murdered James. There is only one person, one monkey that I know who will target Fox for his own selfish desires...

Professor Andross

* * *

**Leon: "**OK... I see we have a technical issue here, nothing to worry about." sweat drops as he watches Ryan run around and screeching.

**Ryan:" **WHY?! Why did this have to happen?! Just WHY!?" Ryan continues to cry pathetically as Leon watched him try to wash the coffee stain

on his designed wedding dress.

**Leon: "**Hey don't ask me. Just blame yourself for wanting coffee in your area late at night. what ever... Hey guys! Leon here I just want to

thank you for taking your time to read this fanfic, and I'll be honest hear I don't mind this pairing or any pairing as long as its in the starfox universe."

**Ryan: "**And he finally says it folks! He's GAY! YAY! mhph!" Leon tapes Ryans mouth shut before anything else is said.

**Leon: **"I said DON'T MIND! Not like, Not dislike. but dont mind! get it through the god damn perverted skull of yours!" Leon scolds Ryan further

before continuing

**Leon:** "As I was saying... Thank you. We hope you will suppport us with our fanfics and please we could use your advice on what we could write next.

I'm sure we can pull off something right Ryan?" Looks at Ryan who just squirms around trying to get the coffee stain off. Leon just nodds his head

**Leon: **"I'll take that as a yes then. C ya guys later!" waves farewell before going to help Ryan

****And the red curtain end the fanfic here.****


	2. Snow white door

I do not own starfox or any of its characters only my OCs

warning: yaoi

don't read if you hate yaoi

if you like it please read on and review

reviews help inspire new fics and continue to write others

pairing: fox/wolf

DON'T READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE.

Fire away wolfox

* * *

Fox POV

My father was a great man. He brought justice everywhere he went. From Lylat city to Venom city, he arrested all the criminals that comes his way. On his way home he found a boy lying on the cold dirty concrete of Venom; So he picked him up and we took the boy in. That's when I met Wolf.

"ox... Fox... FOX!" The sudden shout woke me up from my daydream as I looked towards Falco who was the one that brought me back to earth. "Ahh, sorry Falco. I wasn't paying attention. Could you say that one more time?" I apologized with a goofy smile in contrast to Falco's annoyed face. I lifted my sandwich to my muzzle and bit down on it while I listened to Falco's words. "I said, we really need to work on our killer shot. I can't do the technique with Bill because we're not in sync like we are. Come on Fox, whatcha say? wanna switch with Bi-" Falco's voice was cut off by the bells of our school ringing. "Looks like lunch is over. We'll talk more about this after school, k Falco?" I smiled as I gulped down the rest of my lunch before dashing past my avian friend towards the door.

* * *

You would think that college is full of people that study hard and aim towards success, right? Well your almost right. In this college, Venom college, there are hardly any rules to follow. Survival of the fittest is the primary code... I always see fights everywhere in the school. Whether its in the lunch room, the bathrooms. Hell the changing rooms are a full on brawl to the death from what I could see. But that never bothered me since I would just pass it off as a normal day at this college. I remember how father would tell me to treat the others the way i wanted to be treated. But I don't think that's the case in this school.

"FOX McCLOUD!" Something came at my way and smashed into my forehead, I fell from my chair to the ground with the force of the sudden impact. "Pay attention when your in my class Mr McCloud! I don't allow anyone to sleep through any of my classes and I intend to keep it that way!" Mr Oikonny shouted at me as he was trying to control his anger. I picked myself up rubbing my forehead. I looked on the floor and found that it was the textbook we were studying on. I picked it up and handed it to the adult monkey who just tapped his foot on the ground impatiently.

"Sorry sir." was all I could say to him before he would start shouting and scolding the ones who pissed him off. I noticed others in the classroom snickering and chuckling at me. I folded my ears inwards and prepared for the worst but the most disgusting voice I knew saved me. "Attention please. Will Mr Fox McCloud please come to my office at once. I repeat, Will Fox McCloud please come to the principles office..." There was a moment of silence as I felt everyone's gaze on the speaker at the hallway. "It seems you escaped this time Mr McCloud. But next time you won't be so lucky." The snow monkey pushed up his glasses while glaring at me. "Well... Off you go to my uncle's office!" He dismissed me and continued with his class.

I closed the door behind me and proceeded to walk down the hall to the stairs which led directly to the college principle. My tail laid low and gradually hid under my legs as I got closer to him. I slowly climbed up the stairs, hoping for the school bell to hurry up and ring so that it gave me an excuse to leave. I took my last step and stared at the white door. There was a worn out label that said principles office. I took a deep breathe and hesitated to knock the door. Just when I was about to tap the entrance, his voice came through the door. "Come on in Mr McCloud." I opened and entered the room. "G-good afternoon Mr-" I was cut off by his creeping cold voice. "Please call me by Professor, dear Fox. Now come to me and we will begin our daily check-up." He got up from his seat and stalked closer awaiting for me to move forward.

"Yes, Pr-Professor Andross..." His smile sent electric like currents through my spine. My fur sticks straight up as I took a step closer to him. Step after step I walked towards the snickering scientist. The white door slowly closes and the connection between the world I was in and the outside was getting thinner. By the time I finally reached Professor Andross the door was halfway closed. The old snow monkey watched me unbuttoned my shirt with my twitching fingers. I took off my shirt showing my small fur covered chest and turned around having my back faced to Andross who observed my every action very closely. The door finally closed off the gateway between the world and the lab as the last thing the outside could see was Andross's long bony fingers creepily trail over Fox's twitching body.

* * *

Normal POV

The school's final bell rang 20 minutes ago and Falco was still wondering where Fox was. This was the 4th time this week that he was late to soccer practice. Everyone was already practicing on their own. Falco had Bill and Fara shoot the Soccer balls at the goal keeper Slippy. The others and Falco himself were doing dribbles and passes to each other. Falco looked back at the school for the 3rd time and still couldn't see Fox anywhere. 'Where the hell is he!' Falco angrily thought as he juggled the soccer ball up quickly. He was at his breaking point and smacked the ball with power in his kick at the changing room wall. Everyone looked at his outbreak and slowly walked away not wanting to anger the avian even more than he already was after seeing the crack the ball made on the wall.

Falco grumbled as he was forced to sit out by their Labrador coach. "Coach!" The adult canine turned his head to the changing rooms to see Fox running out towards them. "Fox you finally made it to practice. You alright?" The coach smiled happily at his best player on the team. "Yea. I'm just fine. Sorry to make you wait like that. I had t-" Fox was interrupted by the coaches laughs. "Well as long as you made it to practice there's nothing to be sorry about. Go on! practice the shot with Falco." The large canine patted Fox's back and pushed them both back onto the field. during the practice Falco keeps shooting and passing with more power than he should have and kept messing up the timing he and Fox had.

The Coach blew the whistle and called everyone in. Fox approached Falco while they were changing. "What's the matter with you Falco? You don't seem to be yourself today?" Fox concerned for Falco confronted his colleague who just grunted and shrugged his shoulders. Fox didn't drag this further knowing that Falco was hot tempered at times like these. So he left the question hanging and continued changing back into his school uniform. Everyone went home early, leaving Falco and Fox to come out the changing room last. They then took their usual root to get to Venom station. They made it back to Corneria with Falco still sulking and refusing to speak with Fox on the train.

The sky of Corneria City was still bright with sunlight in contrast with Venom City's dark inky sky. "What's that?" Falco suddenly said grabbing for black stain on Fox's shirt. Fox began to panic inside and stuttered to give an answer. "It's- It's nothing. Just a coffee stain when I went to see the principle." Fox lied and pulled his shirt away from Falco's grasp. 'It looks like its burnt...' Falco grew suspicious but said nothing of it. "What? You mean that old wacko monkey?" Falco spoke with disgust as he thought back on the last time he saw the principle and owner of the school. "Yea." Fox chuckled at Falco's reaction. Soon they both reached the 'Lylat Star' Cafe where they both worked at. They entered the small canteen and said hello to Peppy as they past along him. Peppy was the head chef and the owner of Lylat Star so he greeted his fellow employees happily. The two boys quickly changed into their uniforms and began to serve dishes and take orders to the customers.

The rush hour was soon in session and the waiters were rushing around with orders and dishes. Customers happily enjoyed their meal and spoke with their friends. Falco and Fox took a break and sat down on the chairs at the back. Falco lifted up his bottle of beer and took a large sip at it as for Fox he just had a glass of water. "Well, I'm going to head back in." Fox stood up and stretched his arms as he walked closer to the door that leads to the kitchen. Falco grabbed Fox's wrist and jerked him back. "Come on! Stay for awhile. We still got 5 minutes left." The young avian said. Fox shook his head and faced Falco taking away the beer. "I'm already rested up and you shouldn't be drinking on a job Falco." Fox scolded Falco who just grabbed the bottle back and took another sip. Falco looked up at the clear clouds in the sky and just sighed as Fox left him alone.

Inside, Fox continued to serve the customers and bring orders to the chefs. Fox slowly backed up to the entrance door as he watched the fairly busyness of the cafe. The door behind him opened and closed as the sounds of footsteps travelled to Fox's pointy ears. Fox picked up the menu's and prepared his bright charming smile as he spoke kindly to the person he wouldn't expect. "Hi there how many wi-Wolf?" Fox jumped back when he saw the large wolf standing at the front.

* * *

"Well it was good to catch up with you, Fox." Wolf said as he and Panther got up from their seats after their lunch and chatting with Fox and Falco. "If you have any problems with school work or anything you wanna ask, don't hesitate to call us." Panther winked before leaving through the door first. "Whatever." Falco rolled his blue eyes before walking back into the kitchen, leaving Fox with Wolf at the entrance; an awkward tension filled the air before Wolf decided to break it. "So... I was wondering. What are you doing tomorrow?" Wolf rubbed the back of his neck while offering a smile.

"Tomorrow... Sorry but I have to work all day, but I'm free all Sunday. Wanna come by for lunch?" Fox returned the smile with a childish one. Wolf felt his face heat up as he saw the cuteness of the younger canine. "Sure, I would like to. Maybe catch a movie after or something?" The grey canis scratched his muzzle as he enjoyed the view of a smiling Fox McCloud. The two canines jumped from the sudden knock on the window. It was Panther, motioning Wolf to quickly get back to work. Fox just laughed at this and turned back to face Wolf. "Ok then, It's decided. See you at Sunday." Wolf smiled before turning around to the door. Suddenly the lupine felt something bump into him, he felt arms wrapping around his waits and someone laying their head on his back. "I missed you." Wolf heard before realising that Fox swiftly left from the embrace. This filled the lupine's heart with an indescribable sensation as he left the café to continue his patrol. 'Just another day of my life' giggled fox, Falco frowned at Fox's thrilled expression.

* * *

Leon: "Hey Ryan! Where are you? You got a package!" Walks past the kitchen and the living room to find Ryan in the shed.

Leon: "Ryan! What the hell are you doing?" Ryan walks out with his tools for catching beetles.

Ryan: "Oh, Hey Leon! Just trying to find the bug net I stashed away in the shed. Come on help me find it." Smiles before walking back into the small hut.

Leon: "Ryan, there's a package for you and also the bug net's in the attic." Ryan pops his head out with a dumbfound expression. Leon sighs.

Ryan: "OH! IT CAME! YES YES YES YES YES!" Speeds out of the shed and grabs for the package. Leon raises an eyebrow at his excited form.

Leon: "Ryan... (I don't like this...) What is that?" questions Ryan who just hides it behind himself.

Ryan: "Oh, this is nothing. Nothing at all. I need to go and find that bug net now!" dashes back into the house, leaving an annoyed Leon alone at the backyard to fix up his mess.

Leon: "Good lord. I'm definitely not going to like this." shakes his head as he picks up the tools on the ground. A maniac laugh sounds off in the house, Leon shivers from the sound.

Leon: "Definitely... Going... To... Hate... This..." takes a deep breathe as he continues to clean Ryan's mess

****And the red curtain end the fanfic here.****


	3. Delicious lunch of heaven

I do not own starfox or any of its characters only my OCs

warning: yaoi

don't read if you hate yaoi

if you like it please read on and review

reviews help inspire new fics and continue to write others

pairing: fox/wolf

DON'T READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE.

Fire away wolfox

* * *

Wolf POV

What is this weird feeling? Why do I feel strange when I'm near Fox? This didn't happen when we were still living together. I owe my life to Fox's father. If he didn't save me from Venom then I would have rotted there. I remember the first time I met Fox. He was the most innocent and shyest little thing I ever seen. Always staying close to James. Climbing into his arms when he wants to be comforted. Yeah, this is the young Fox I remembered when I was wanted.

Sunday. Kids flying kites with their friends, Families come out for shopping, Laughs and giggles fill the air while more kids play in the parks. The smell of appetizing gourmet slips through the open windows of restaurants. I walked down the streets in dark jeans, letting my tail sway around from the loose tail hole. I reached into my navy windbreaker pocket for my transceiver after hearing it ring. It was Fox, I smiled at the profile picture on the phone before answering. 'This sure brings back memories' I thought as I heard nothing for a moment. "Hello?" I called through the transceiver, placing it next to my ear. "-llo? Its this thing on?" There was a thump on the end.

"Fox? Hello can you hear me?" I tried speaking to the other end. "Oh, hey Wolf! Morning!" An excited voice came through the communicator clearer than before. "Hey Fox, What's up?" I sat down on a random bench in the park. "I was wondering if you want anything special for Lunch?" A red rubber ball bumped off of my strong legs, an avian boy jogged over waving at Wolf to pass it back. "Nothing comes to mind." I said as I picked up the ball and tossed it gently at the boy. "Ok, what do you think I should make?" Fox asked me as I smiled at the overly happy child as he played with another little red feathered child, who I assumed was his sister. "Surprise me." I simply said, laying back and enjoying the warmness the rays of the sun provided.

"Ok! Mind coming around let's say half twelve?" I took the transceiver away from my head and looked at the time, 11:46 it said. I lapped the communication device back on to my ear before replying. "Sure. Is the house still around that old abandoned warehouse?" I smiled thinking back to the times when Fox was always the one who cooked for us. "Yeah. Well see you later. Bye." "Bye." I called back through the transceiver. Yeah, Fox was usually the first one to get back home and start on dinner for me and his father and every time it always tasted better and better over the years. 'I still got time to chill, maybe I should go and buy us something for us to drink. (but no alcohol since I remembered the time when Fox swore to me and his father that he would never drink any while he grows up.)' I got up and went to the nearest convenience store to buy some soda before heading off to where I remembered the old house was.

* * *

There it is. The McCloud residence. Home to the mighty hero of Lylat city, James McCloud. Also the home of the intelligent and brave Fox McCloud. 'Man! I haven't been here in like 2 years. I don't remember it being this big, but 2 years away from the home that took you in could do that I guess.' I stepped up to the door, feeling my heart beginning to pump faster and harder as I ring the door bell. 'Why am I so nervous? This is my home with a cute little brother waiting for me inside... There I go AGAIN! Calling him cute! What is wrong with me' I shake my head to try and get rid of these thoughts before hearing footsteps rushing closer through the door. Opening the door, I recognized those absorbing emerald eyes that could only belong to Fox. Fox smiled sheepishly as his tailed flickered about. "You here already. Come on in!" Fox stepped out of the way and enthusiastically invited me in.

I walked through the doors which Fox closed after I entered. 'The place looked exactly like how I remembered. The Staircase on the left in front of the living room. The kitchen at the opposite end of the staircase. How nostalgic...' I smiled as I could see the younger versions of me and Fox running around the house playing all different games, but of course the young children were only memories from this house's history. "Come on, Lunch is served." Fox jumped in front of me and dragged my arm with his smooth fur covered hands to the living room where everything was prepared. Fox sat me down on a chair before rushing off to fetch the meals he had prepared for us. I looked behind myself and saw the glass window that we use to draw and doodle on with James' markers. "Here we are!" I quickly turned my head around, feeling my tail wag uncontrollably as I smelled the nostalgic heavenly scent that is Fox's cooking. He entered the room with a covered dish in each paw. The red fox sat the covered dish in front of himself and me before sitting at the other side of the table.

"Go on, dig in!" Clearly excited from me being back in the house, the teen canine acts like ten year old I remembered he use to be. Smiling warmly I took off the lid and a burst of indescribable pleasant filled the air with it's attracting scent. "I made my specialty, Lylat surprise. I also remembered it was your favorite back in the days." Fox looked at me in approval as I started to drool a little. "Thank you for the meal." I said before lifting my fork and took a bite out of the spaghetti. 'Oh my God!' I repeated in my head as the warm flavor of the sauce from noodle slithered down my throat, filling my stomach with it's marvelous ingredients. I chewed and chewed before swallowing and then took another bite. I repeated this process while Fox slowly ate his through little nibbles. I finally finished the plate clean with satisfaction and sat back, relaxing after a wonderful meal.

"Want a second helping?" Fox chuckled at me when I jumped forward with plate in paws. "Yes Please!" 'I can't believe that this is me' I sat waiting almost impatiently as Fox came back with another plate full of wonderful goods. 'I can't control myself. It's just too go-aahh..." My thoughts soon melted to a puddle as I took another mouth full of chef Fox's dish. As time flew by I ended up eating another helping after Fox insisted. We had a few good laughs and chats about what's happening. Until I just remembered to ask a certain question. "Fox." The red fox listened while he handed me another plate to dry. "Yeah?" he looked at me, giving me the sign that I had his full attention. "By any chance did you become a 5 star chef over the years I left?" Fox stopped everything he was doing right now and just began to start laughing. "I'm serious! How the hell did you become such a good cook?! Your home cook meals are the best I ever had and ever will have!" I just shook be head and continued to dry the plates.

"Well, if I taught you how to make my Lylat Surprise, then It's not much of a surprise now is it?" I nodded at his fair point. "I just practiced and practiced at home while you were at soccer practice and dad was busy at work back then." "Practice makes perfect huh?" I smiled at him as he cleaned up the sink and washed his hands. "So what do you wanna do now?" I finished up my work as well before going to some deep thinking. "Wanna go catch a movie?" I tried, Fox's smile never disappeared as he just nodded eagerly. "Let's watch the Y-Men marathon." Fox suggested. "Sure I can go with that." So we got ready, locking the doors and windows, making sure we have our wallets and keys, and hopped into Fox's car before driving off to Corneria square.

* * *

Normal POV

'I can't help it. It's just too funny...' Fox tried to stifle his laughter but Wolf just glared at him. "Come on! I didn't know how strong that child was. Did that little girl have to tug on my tail!" Wolf was now gently stroking where it pains him the most on his tail as they wait for the movie to start. "Well you didn't see her there so I wouldn't get so worked up over it." He chuckles softly as Wolf blew on his tail. "Hmph." Wolf frowned and groaned as the pain from his tail was still there. "Here, let me see it." Fox gently leads the furry tail on to his lap and strokes it slowly with kind consideration. Wolf closes his eyes as the pain is finally gone and he was beginning to feel pleasure from the stroking. "Oh! The movies starting." Whispered Fox as he sat the popcorn in between himself and Wolf.

"That was amazing." Fox stretched his body with Wolf. "Yeah but being stuck in those chairs can sure make your body stiff." Wolf reached into his pocket and pulled out his transceiver to read the time, 7:23 it read, Thinking for a moment the larger canine thought of the next thing they could do. "Come on, let's go." Fox eagerly walked out the studio with the canis. "Sure, but where are we going?" Fox yawned as he passed his friend the key's to his car. "You'll see." was Wolf's only answer as they got in the car and drove off to the shadow shades of the dark woods.

* * *

Both Leon and Ryan return home from bug catching outside. Ryan walks up the stairs and enters his room while Leon takes off all the equipment he had on and lied down on the couch.

Leon: "God I hate bugs!" recalls the tricky insects flying around and dodging his net while Ryan easily catches and release them. Switches on tv and reaches onto the mini-fridge for a soda pop. Faces the audience and waves. "Hey guys, as you can see we just got back from an annoying session of bug catching." Suddenly there was a loud bang in Ryan's room. 'This is not good.' "Ryan! Keep it down! I'm trying to watch tv!" returns to the program on the tv.

Ryan: walks down the stairs and opens the door to the living room. "So, how do I look?" poses for Leon.

Leon: "Huh?" turns his head around before turning back covering his face with his hands. "Aww! Dude! What the hell!" Ryan raises an eyebrow before asking. "What?" "Dude! Come on! Why can't you just change into your normally weird clothes than... That!" Still not looking back at Ryan who pouts.

Ryan: "You don't think, Takeru will like this?" walks around to where Leon was facing. "How the hell am I suppose to know what your japanese boyfriend likes? God my eyes!" Leon looks the other way. "Come on, I just need some feed back. That's all!" Ryan snickers as Leon covers his face with a pillow. "I don't think I'm the right person to point out how a gay guy with that abomination looks. Now hurry up and change back into your usual weird clothes before Nico comes by!"

#Ding dong# 'Oh balls!' Leon thought before pushing Ryan back up the stairs while having his eyes shut all the way.

Leon: "Hey Nico, come on in." breathes a sigh of relief that Ryan was upstairs. Leads his friend in. "You just made it in time for the next chapter of Fire away Wolfox." The two sits down on the couch and he passes another soda pop over to her from the mini-fridge.

Nico: "Thanks." Smiles at Leon before noticing that she was sitting on something. "What's this?" Takes out a piece of what looked like a tiger patterned underwear.

Leon: facepalms himself before shouting out. "RYAN!" grabs the underwear and stomps up the steps.

Nico: shakes her head as she watches the program alone. "Just another day in this house of craziness." takes a sip before waving goodbye to the audience.

****And the red curtain end the fanfic here.****


	4. James McCloud

I do not own starfox or any of its characters only my OCs

warning: yaoi

don't read if you hate yaoi

if you like it please read on and review

reviews help inspire new fics and continue to write others

pairing: fox/wolf

DON'T READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE.

Fire away wolfox

* * *

Fox POV

My heart's beating aggressively. Why do I feel so excited when I'm around Wolf? I-I can't explain it, but there's this attracting atmosphere he brings around everywhere he goes. Why do I feel this way? Especially towards the person I respect the most ever since Dad died from... the 'accident'. What is this feeling?

* * *

Looking at his sheepish grin, I fiddled around with the fabric material of my jacket. He seemed to be really excited to be taking me to somewhere. I looked to my side of the window and still saw nothing but dark branches and barks of trees zooming past as we travelled through the route I never knew existed. My heart pumped faster and faster as the mystery of this route was intriguing. I loved to visit new places and this is no exception. The thrill of a mystery is always very compelling. "We're nearly there." Wolf stated with his usual deep voice. I could spot him sneaking looks at me. 'He's definitely more excited than I am.' I could feel a smile crawl on my muzzle as I see his tail twitch about on the seat. Wolf then pulled over to the right. Getting out of the car, we stand in the cold breezy night. Looking around I could still see nothing but trees and branches in the area. "Come on, let's go." Wolf said as he gestured for me to walk with him.

"Where are we going?" I asked curiously as I tried to memorise our route from the car. "You'll see." Was his only answer as he held onto my hand to make sure I don't wander off and get lost. We walked deeper and deeper into the forest and still there wasn't anything else to see. Until he turned around and finally said. "We're here." I could feel my fur stand up as my levels of thrills went up to the max. "You ready?" He asked as he led me over to a hedge covered by the branches from the trees beside it. I nodded frantically, desperate to know what he had in store for a vulpine like me. He chuckled lowly before lifting up the tree branches and leading me into the unknown.

* * *

Normal POV

Wolf entered the open field with Fox right by his side. The pair of emerald eyes that only belonged to Fox widened and shone in reflection of the bright moonlight as he saw a statue of his father, James McCloud. "Dad?" Fox whispered as he stepped closer to the tall statue. Wolf walked up to the statue and smiled proudly. Fox's emerald eyes never turned away from the proud looking stone until Wolf started. "So, what do you think?" Fox turned his head towards the one eyed wolf with an astonished expression plastered on his canine face. "Y-you mean, you made this?" Wolf nodded as he picked some flowers on the field and placed them at the feet of his fallen hero. "Do you like it?" Wolf asked as he handed fox a bunch of flowers. Fox looked at the flowers before setting them down by the ones Wolf sat down. The two canines then clapped their hands together and prayed to their father.

"Yea..." Fox muttered as he could feel his face burning up. "Yea, I absolutely love it..." Wolf turned his head to see a teared up vulpine. Feeling the familiar warm feeling in his face, he brought his college student into a tight hug. Fox turned to Wolf's embrace and cried loudly into his broad shoulders as he wrapped his arms around him. "Wolf... I miss him so much. Why did there have to be an explosion in that warehouse?" Fox whimpered as he bawled as hard as he could into the strong shoulder of a lamenting canis. "I'm sorry, Fox. I'm sorry that I couldn't save him..." Wolf apologised quietly as his tears sank down and matted onto Fox's light brown fur. Fox slowly shook his head as he replied. "No Wolf, It wasn't your fault. Dad told you watch for anyone suspicious from outside while he went to check the warehouse. It's not your fault." Fox buried his face deeper into Wolf's shoulder as he remembered what happened next. Wolf nuzzled to Fox's head as he rubbed circles on the red fox's back. They stayed in the embracing position that soothed their depressions for a while until an electric buzz decided to ruin the moment. 'Ring Ring' Both their transceiver rang loudly, causing both canines to split apart and reached into their pockets to answer. "Panther, need something?" "Peppy, what's up?" The two talked on their communication devices as they paced around. "Ok. See you at home." "Alright, see you at work." Then both pressed the end button to cease their calls. Both turning their heads looking at each other's flustered face before laughing at the awkwardness that filled the air momentarily.

* * *

The car parked near Wolf's apartment. "Thank's for the ride." Wolf said as he closed the car door. "No prob. We should do this again some time." Fox smiled as he also closed the his side of the car door. "Lift up your transceiver for a sec will you?" Wolf asked as he gave the vulpine a sly smirk. "Uh, ok." The red fox reached into his pocket once more and brought out his white transceiver. Wolf copied his action and brought out a black transceiver. Giving a few quick taps and clicks, Fox heard a ring on his communication device. "I transferred the geographic data of Jame's memorial resting grounds to your transceiver. Now you can visit the grounds whenever you want to without me guiding you there." Wolf explained as Fox checked the data on his electric appliance. Fox immediately rushed over to Wolf and embraced him warmly. "Thanks a lot. This means a lot to me." Wolf's smirk turned into a smile as he hugged the younger male back. "I know." He simply said as he felt Fox's arms detach themselves from him.

The time to say goodbye had come. Fox was well satisfied with his experience for that day but Wolf felt that there was one more thing still missing. "Fox wait." The canis called over to the red fox who halted in his steps. "Yeah?" Fox answered back. Wolf took a deep breath and walked up to the college student. He had the red fox's full attention and he tried to choose his words wisely. "Fox... I..." He stuttered and couldn't find the courage to express his affections for the young Fox McCloud as he looked at Wolf's purple darting eyes with his very own innocent jade eyes. Wolf struggled to tell Fox as the younger male awaited his statement. "I... I don't think that you should be attending Venom College, at all." Wolf blurted out as it was the next important subject he want to discuss about. 'Damn It!' The canis shouted in his head.

The innocent jades divert themselves to look away from Wolf's keen eyes. "Well... Like I said before. It may not be the brightest idea, but they have a better program in mechanics and science. So I don't think that I can change college, not when I'm so close to the future that I want to achieve." Fox scratched at the back of his neck with his hand and chuckled lightly. "What do you want for your future?" Wolf questioned as he was still worried for the red fox's safety. Fox walked around to the driver's side and placed his index to his lips before answering. "Se-cret." Wolf snickered at this and gave up on the conversation. "Ok, well good night Fox. See you later." Fox clipped on the seat belt and opened the window to reply back. "Good night Wolf, and don't slack off just because your on patrol duty most of the time." The vulpine waved farewell before driving off into the refreshing silent night.

Wolf looked at the car and kept waving until it was out of sight. "Don't worry I wont." He spoke to himself before walking into the building and into the elevator. "Damn it, so close!" He punched the wall in frustration as he heard the bell signalling the floor to his and Panther's room. "I'm home." The grey furred canis entered the room and called to his room mate before closing the door. "Hey, where you been?" Panther said as he hung his head on the couch to see Wolf's exhausted form. "I'm too tired to answer." Wolf dragged himself to his clean bedroom, he kicked off his boots and hanged his jacket on the coat hanger before dropping face first into his bed soft bed. "Lights please." Wolf moaned from the pillow in his face as he knew Panther was at his door step chuckling. "Ok, g'night Wolf." The dark feline switched the lights off and closed the door, leaving the tired canine to sleep in the comfort of his second home.

* * *

Ryan: "Leon! Leon! Where are you?" Climbs down the stairs and finds Leon on the counter with his Laptop. "Hey Leon, Whatcha doing?"

Leon: Keeps his eyes on the screen while typing. "Talking to Drago and Mizu, who are on a trip at Osaka." Ryan nods before taking the seat next to him.

Ryan: "I'm so bored. Lets go do something." lies his arms across the counter.

Leon: "Well I don't know about you, but I already have something to do. So go find something for yourself." sips coffee from his mug.

Ryan: "Fine..." Walks off, back up stairs.

Leon: looks to see Ryan not where to be found in the same room as him. "Yea he's gone now." speaks to the monitor.

Drago: "Well that's good to hear. Now lets get back to planning for Ryan's birthday party." leans forward towards his monitor.

Leon: "Ok. so you guys are in charge of the presents, while me, Nico and Night will do the decorations." nods to his friends.

Mizu: "Ok. Does waiting 7 hours work for you guys?" brushes her hair behind her ear.

Leon: "Sure, sounds like a plan." #Ding dong# "That must be Nico and Night. I'll see you guys later at the party k. Ciao." backs away from the monitor.

"See ya at the party." Drago and Mizu say in unison.

Leon: walks to the door and opens it. "Ok, let's get to work." both girls nod to him as they walk in with the decorations.

****And the red curtain end the fanfic here.****


	5. Are you alright Fox? Part 1

I do not own starfox or any of its characters only my OCs

warning: yaoi

don't read if you hate yaoi

if you like it please read on and review

reviews help inspire new fics and continue to write others

pairing: fox/wolf

DON'T READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE.

Fire away wolfox

* * *

Wolf's POV

Why do I feel. so empty? Is it because I haven't accomplished much as a police officer? Or is it because James died and I couldn't do anything to save him? Why do I feel this way? When I think about Fox, I just can't stop. I don't think that I can just stop lo-

~Whack~ I felt something hard smack at the back of my head as I was forcefully brought back to Corneria. "Ow! Who did That t- Sir!" I held my head as I turned around to see Chief Pepper before standing up and saluting him. "Stop slacking off, you still have two stacks of reports to fill in." The old chief sighed as he shook his head slowly before walking off to his office "Totally deserved it." Alan grumbled as he continued with his reports. I glared at the badger before going back to work. "He's right you know. If you didn't day dream all the time, you'll find the documents filled in and ready to report by 1. Like me." Panther leaned back on his chair and took a sniff from the rose in his paw. "I didn't ask for your comment." I found myself growling as I wrote on the annoying report. The dark feline only smirked at my reaction before picking up and reading the headline of the newspaper on his desk. "So what do you think about the college Fox' attending? Venom College." The yellow eye cat sipped on his tea as the headline brought up the topic he's been meaning to ask the young canis.

I ignored Panther's question and stopped everything I was doing. Silence filled the air as everyone in the office looked at the chief's door shake violently. This would usually imply that some idiot was being scolded by the old hound. As soon as the door stopped shaking, we all looked away and continued with the tasks we were assigned to as we knew either the chief or the dumbass was going to walk out the door. Upon seeing the door open in the corner of my eye, the iguana looked very pale as he walked out. "So good or bad?" The adult feline asked once more. "You know my answer." I simply said as I took another sheet. "As long as that psychotic murderer runs that school, I'll never be able to approve of the wretched place. Never." I growled lowly as Panther sighed. "Listen, I know that you have a thing against Professor Andross. But you can't just go storming in there and accuse the old nut job of murdering James without any evidence..." Panther continued as I remembered it clearly. How the sinister smile crawled on his face, those skeletal fingers that was covered in red blood, the freakishly long tongue that dared to lick the innocent unconscious Fox; those sick twisted mismatched eyes of a murderer staring into my remaining eye. I burnt the image of his loathsome face into my memories and sworn on my life to arrest him for all the sins he's ever committed.

"Wolf!" Panther shook my shoulder, bringing me back to the present. "Huh? What?" I blinked twice before covering my eye for a moment. "You okay?" Panther asked me with a concerned look. "Yeah. Sorry, I kinda spaced out there." I looked back and gave a weak smile to the worried dark cat. "No kidding." He mumbled before letting go of me and rolling back to his desk on his chair. I noticed that the pen I had in my paw was crushed, so I threw it into the small garbage can next to my desk and reached for a new one in my drawer. 'As long as Fox is safe, I wont have to rampage in there like last time.' I sighed before finishing off the first stack. "This is going to be a long long day isn't it?" I murmured to myself. "Yep." Alan agreed as he looked at the size of my second stack.

* * *

The end of the day was approaching and the two stacks of reports eventually died down to nothing. "Good job, I'll go hand these to the chief now." Alan fixed his glasses before lifting up the heavy stacks of paper. "Yea, you go do that." Wolf said as he gave his body a good stretch. The male badger walked off, leaving Wolf Panther at their area. "Wanna go catch some lunch?" Wolf suggested as he leaned back on his chair. "It's 7:57, idiot." The dark feline said before finishing his cup of tea. "What?! No way!" Wolf stood up and rushed over to the window to find out it was already dusk. "You have a clock sitting on your desk, yet you still have the sky tell the time for you. Interesting." Dan nodded as he stroked his own scaly chin. "Shut it, reptile." Wolf called back as he turned around to face Panther. "So dinner?" The older male suggested. The canis nodded before walking off to the changing room with his partner.

"How's Lylat Star sound?" Panther asked as he took off uniform and into a white shirt. "Fine by me." Wolf replied as he hopped onto his casual blue jeans. "Can't wait to see your boyfriend, pup?" The adult cat teased as he slung his one strap bag over his broad shoulder."Panther we're family." Wolf groaned as he zipped up his black hoody over his violet T-shirt. "I know, I know. Just messing with ya." Panther snickered at Wolf's annoyed face. "Pass over my eyepatch will you?" Wolf asked as he rummaged in his locker, Panther looked around only to see the black eyepatch on the bench. He handed it to Wolf's awaiting paw. The grey wolf took it and replaced the mechanical one with it to cover his scarred eye. "Alright, let's go." Wolf said as he closed the locker and left for the carpark with Panther.

* * *

Ryan: Hearing some rumbling from downstairs, walks out his room and down the stairs. "Leon. What's going on?" Opens the door.

"SURPRISE!" Eveyone other than Ryan screams as they pull the firecrackers and make him jump. "Huh?" He says. "Happy Birthday!"

Drago: "Come on in Ryan." watches as Mizu drags his arm over to the table with snacks and drinks for the party.

Ryan: "Oh my god. You guys didn't really have to do this y'know." Says as he takes the empty cup from Nico. "Diablo, Night, Mizu. In fact everyone's here!" Smiles happily as he sees everyone of his friends.

Mizu: "Guess who we saw on our way home." challenges her friend. "I dunno." Ryan shrugs his shoulder as he awaits the answer.

Drago: "Take a look at this." hands Ryan a letter. Ryan takes it and opens it up.

Ryan: "It's Japanese... w-w-with Takeru's name on it! OMG! You guys saw Takeru!" giggles as he hugs Mizu and Drago before handing it to Leon. "Read it to us!"

Leon: "Alright..." takes the birthday card. "Happy Birthday, Ryan. I'm sorry that I couldn't come over to your party. I hope this card and the roses are a nice choice of a present." Ryan looks at Mizu who pulls out the white rose and hands them to him. "Love from Takeru." reads out the last line.

Ryan: "My god, this is the best birthday ever. Thanks everyone." hugs everyone in the house until Leon continues to read from the back.

Leon: "P.S. I have a second present for you tonight, if you know what I mean..." everyone goes quiet as they let that sink in. "Good, Lord! Ryan! You boyfriends as-"

Ryan: "OH! CAKE! YUM YUM YUM!" his screams interupts Leon's comment. He blows out the candles and slices the cake before handing it to everyone. "CAKE FOR EVERYONE!" hands out slices to the audience who say 'Thank you!'

"Again, Happy birthday Ryan!" the group calls out as they dig into the cake.

****And the red curtain end the fanfic here.****


	6. Are you alright Fox? Part 2

I do not own starfox or any of its characters only my OCs

warning: yaoi

don't read if you hate yaoi

if you like it please read on and review

reviews help inspire new fics and continue to write others

pairing: fox/wolf

DON'T READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE.

Fire away wolfox

* * *

Wolf's POV

Stopping his car by the pavement, Wolf hopped off with his friend and entered the café. "Welcome, how many wi- hey." Falco turned around to see the two seniors. Guiding them to a table Falco whispers to Wolf. "Have you noticed how Fox is behaving lately?" Raising a brow Wolf replies. "No, what's he been like? Is he alright?" Taking their seats awaiting for Falco's response, the two watched the avian walk around the café with Katt serving their customers.

The blue bird finally came back and gave his statement. "Well, first of all. Fox has been late to practice more and more often. Second, he's been clumsy with pretty much everything. Third, he can't seem to concentrate at all and lastly have you noticed..." Falco stopped as he thought about how he was going to tell them. "What? Spit it out already, little bird." Panther said as he rested his head on his palm. "Well..." The blue hawk began but was interrupted by Katt as she dragged him away. "Come on, Falc. We still have customers. Don't get lazy on me now." The feline called as they continued to serve the other customers in the café.

"Where's Fox? I haven't seen him around." Panther asked as he looked around to see no vulpine waiter. Wolf thought about Falco's words as they bothered him. Panther nudged his leg and pointed with his head to the kitchen door. It was Fox, he was carrying an order for a customer. As soon as the red fox walked out, there were a few murmurs and giggles heard along the tables with no men. Fox Walked over to the tables, not noticing Wolf's presence from the corner. A moment of daydream from Fox later, he tripped over his shoes. The plates fell to the ground along with the tired looking canine. The sound of the plate shattering from the fall caught everyone's attention.

Wolf immediately jumped into action and jogged over to the vulpine along with Falco and Kat. "Fox are you alright?" Wolf asked as he extends his hand to the red fox. Smiling weakly, McCloud took the hand to pull himself up. "Thanks. I'll go get the mop." Fox quickly said as he thought he could leave. Falco swiftly grabbed onto his arm and pulled him back. "No, I'll do it. You need to get some rest." Falco declared as he walked over to the storage closet. "But I already had some rest." Fox protested as the avian returned with the mop. "Fine then, go home." Kat retrieved a plastic bag and proceeded to pick up the fragments of the plate. "Excuse me?" The jade eye fox began to growl lowly. "Nothing to see here, just an accident people." Panther called to the other customers as the murmurs and whispers continued. "I said leave early. Take the day off. Your clearly tired and distracted by something." Falco explained as he started to clean the floor.

"I'm not, I can still work." Fox argued with the busy bird. "Wolf take this stubborn idiot home, will you?" Falco asked as he continued with his work. "I'll stay behind to replace Fox then. I'll be happy to help out a young junior." Panther patted Falco on the back as he suggested. "Wait, what about dinner? Wolf, Panther." Fox looked at the two older males. "Here we go, take out for 2. Now please leave and get some rest." Chef Peppy walked out and handed the take out to Wolf's awaiting hands. "Go get changed Fox, We're leaving." said the larger canine as he turned around and headed for the door. "But-" The vulpine began but was intercepted by Panther. "Just go! I can handle this." The dark feline gave him a good shove into the kitchen, Fox sighed in defeat and proceeded to the changing room at the back.

* * *

Sighing deeply, Wolf places the meals in the back seat of the car. "You know, James use to always come to my café." Wolf hears a voice and turns around swiftly. His expressions softened as he discovered it was only just Peppy. The old rabbit walked over to the canis as he discarded the cigarette be smoked from. "Whether it was to eat and drink or just to chat, he would always come to Lylat Star to enjoy himself with his family." Peppy leaned on the wall as he recalled the years he spent with his friend.

"Yea, I remember when he first brought Me and Fox over to this place." Wolf says as he turns his head towards the Café. "It was funny When you introduced yourself to Fox, the first he did as soon as you finished your sentence was grab your soft long rabbit ears and played with it until James made him let go." Wolf chuckled as he recalled how excited Fox was to meet his first rodent friend. "Yea well, I remembered you were the next one to feel my poor old ears. Ya little brat." The old rabbit chuckled along with the purple eye canine.

The two chuckled lowly as Peppy grew a serious tone over his voice. "But seriously, make sure that he stays out of trouble and he's alright. Or I'll have to join the fray, Dog..." Peppy's sudden glare made Wolf nod as he had sworn to himself to always be there and protect Fox. "Don't worry I will." Wolf murmured as he could see Fox rushing over to them. "Well that's my cue to leave then, see you later Wolf." Peppy quickly reverted his expression back to normal and stepped forward to take his leave for Lylat Star. "Hopefully you'll be perfect for work tomorrow, Fox." The chef gave the red fox a closed eye smile while he continued to walk away. Fox turned his head back to Wolf with an risen eyebrow. "What was that about?" The college student asked as he hopped into the car. "No idea." Wolf replied before starting the car and driving off to the highway.

* * *

"Hey... Falco..." Kat tugged on Falco's shirt. "What?" The irritated avian replied as he sat the mop back in the storage closet before brushing the dust off his hands. "I think you should take a look at this." Kat said grimly before receiving a confused look. She led the avian to the changing room and opened the door. Falco grumbled as Kat stepped aside for him to enter. There wasn't much things in the room. Lockers and Hangers were the only thing in the fairly spaced room. "What is it Kat?" He called out before looking back at the pink feline's dark features. To answer his question, the cat only needed to point to a certain uniform for Falco to finally know what startled her. There was blood stains on the sleeve of Fox's uniform...

* * *

Leon: "Hey Ryan." calls out from the kitchen.

Ryan: "Yeah?" calls back as he takes a bite from a piece of the left over cake.

Leon: "What do you want for dinner?" walks out and looks at the male sitting on the couch.

Ryan: "Oh! Oh! Oh! I want Yakisoba! Yakisoba!" sits the plate of dessert down and stands up before jumping up and down.

Leon: "Ryan..." stares at the other male. "What?" Ryan replies. "We're not in god damn Japan y'know." scratches his head in annoyance.

Ryan: "I know, but you asked what I wanted." pouts at Leon who grows an angry vien on his head.

Leon: "Look, I already got you 8 of those pretty hard to find fabrics that you always wanted. So could you please, just drop the whole 'it's my birthday everyday' thing?" clenches his fist in attempted to hold his anger.

Ryan: "N~ope!" that earned him a beating from Leon.

Leon: "Here, you, go! Happy! Birthday! Ryan!" pants heavily as his frustration dies down. Ryan's mouth is stuffed with cake and is out like a light. "Well I guess that's one less mouth to feed tonight." washes his hand before starting dinner.

****And the red curtain end the fanfic here.****


	7. Yellow?

I do not own starfox or any of its characters only my OCs

warning: yaoi

don't read if you hate yaoi

if you like it please read on and review

reviews help inspire new fics and continue to write others

pairing: fox/wolf

DON'T READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE.

Fire away wolfox

* * *

"Thanks for the meal." Both canines managed to say as they set their chopsticks down. Nothing strange has happened since they arrived at the McCloud residence. There wasn't any drama between the two canines as they ate their dinner in total silence. The older male took the plates over to the sink as the other flipped the tap and waited for the sink to fill up with water. Fox then handed a clean dry towel over to the canis as he began to clean the plates. As soon as he was done with one plate he would hand it to Wolf and start on another while the older male was in charge of drying them off. It was silent. There was no conversations between the two as they continued with the work they assigned themselves with.

As soon as they were done, they took a seat on the comfortable couch while the TV was on the news channel. Wolf had his head lying on his fist while Fox sat beside him comforting up to the big canis. A violet eye looked at the vulpine who was preoccupied with the programme. The smile plastered on the lupine's face could be seen clearly as he felt the warmth and comfort the little red fox was emanating as they sat closer to each other. Wolf subconsciously wrapping his fur covered arm over Fox's shoulder. The vulpine noticed this but decided not to say anything of the matter as he leaned into the older male's touch; eventually laying his head on the canine's broad shoulder. Wolf finally snapped out his trance and noticed where his arm was. Looking back at Fox, he finds the little vulpine sitting his soft head on his violet T-shirt. This caused Wolf to blush furiously and look back at the TV as he continued to let all this sink in.

But then, when Wolf moved his arm around to touch Fox's arm. He felt something... Wet and soggy from the vulpine's red T-shirt? He then moved his hand over to himself to see that his finger tips were covered in red blood. His violet eye grew wider in fear as he grabs the red fox and turns him around. Fox gave a quick gasp of surprise as Wolf turned him around and brought his arm closer to inspect. "What are you do-ah..." Fox paused in the middle of his question as he could see blood trickle down his arm. Wolf twisted the arm and say a freshly cut wound under the short sleeved shirt. He then released the arm and walked over the cupboard to grab the first aid kit. Fox sighed as he submissively allowed the larger canine to treat his wound. "When did this happen?" The canis questioned as he wiped away the trickle of blood with his handkerchief. "I don't know, probably when I tripped and broke the plate." Fox answered before wincing in slight pain from the disinfectant Wolf sprayed onto the wound.

"Sorry. But you should be more careful next time. How can you not know that blood is trickling down your arm, Fox?" Wolf asked as he applied a plaster over the cut. Fox stared into the grey canis' eye as the older male rubbed his thumb on his arm. Fox turned away and chewed on his lip as if wanting to keeping something from the older canine. His eyes darted left to right as he thought deeply. Wolf stared at the younger canine in confusion and shifted form his position to sit closer. The vulpine retracted his arm as soon as the lupine left it alone. Fox looked down at his hands and remained silent. "You know that you can tell me anything at all. I'm here for you Fox and I always will be." Wolf gave a weak smile at the quivering canine. He moved over, deciding to comfort him through a hug. But then, the red fox immediately retaliated and shouted as he turned around to push the canis away. "NO!" Wolf's eye grew wider with shock and worry as Fox sprinted a few feet away from him.

The vulpine held his arms together while twitching about. What shocked Wolf the most was not how the college student reacted when he tried to comfort him nor was it how the red fox rejected him, it was the sound of the red fox's grunt as it didn't sound like anything Wolf has ever heard of. "F-Fox?" Wolf stuttered as he slowly stood up. But then, the college student fell to his knees and held his head as a wheeze-like howl of pain came after. "FOX!" The canis immediately dashed over to the other canine, wanting to assist him. But as soon as his finger touched the red fox's arm, the younger male retaliated and swung his arm; forcing the single eye canine to back away from him. "Fox?" Wolf gasped in surprise as he didn't expect the boy to try and assault him, he then heard a low growl that seemed more like a hiss. Fox opened his eyes, but what stared back at the purple eye was not the kind and heart-warming pools of jades. They were Yellow? ...

* * *

Leon: "Wow, that was... not what I expected... at all." nods as he munches on the cookies Ryan baked for them.

Ryan: "Oh, I hope that everyone'll like them." claps his hands as he takes a bite from a cookie.

Leon: "This is actually, really good. What did you make this with?" looks at Ryan with questioning eyes.

Ryan: "Well I'm glad you asked. Here's the ingredients." grabs a sheet of paper from his pocket and places it on the table.

Leon: "Okay, let's see here. Eggs, Flour, Sugar, salt, butter, chocolate essence and pineapple juice." reads out and looks at Ryan in confusion.

Ryan: "What?" simply asks as he takes another bite.

Leon: "You didn't write how many grams or teaspoon. And isn't Nico allergic to tropical fruits? Also why did you add pineapple juice to the mix?!" asks as he just remembers his friend's allergies.

Ryan: "I didn't know how much I needed to use from each of the ingredients so I just guessed how much I needed. And as for Nico, I made sure to make a batch with Apple juice instead of pineapple." smiles happily.

Leon: raises an eyebrow as he sniffs a cookie he takes from the table before munching on it. "Um... this batch has the apple flavor in them." There was a moment of silence before they both sighed

"You idiot!" Leon grabs Ryan by the collar before shaking him.

****And the red curtain end the fanfic here.****


	8. Closet of Guilty Grief

I do not own starfox or any of its characters only my OCs

warning: yaoi

don't read if you hate yaoi

if you like it please read on and review

reviews help inspire new fics and continue to write others

pairing: fox/wolf

DON'T READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE.

Fire away wolfox

* * *

Fox's POV

I can't shake the feeling that I know Professor Andross from somewhere. The heavy quivering atmosphere he creates around himself brings some odd yet familiar feelings. I just can't remember where though. It's so weird. He says the only reason he chose me to be his test subject in his experiments was all because of my father. Does he know my father? If so I never seen him before. I mean practically everyone knows him as the hero of the land that he is, but the professor seems to bear this... Deep hatred towards him. Why though? Who are you Professor Andross? And why do you have this dark loathe towards canines?

It was so dark and so cold. I could hear electricity running everywhere. The smell of the air seems so familiar. What's going on? Where am I? Why is my mouth so dry? I remember... spending yesterday with Wolf. Where... WHERE AM I?!

I shot my eyes open but quickly closed them at the lights that blinded me with it's brightness for a brief moment. I turned my head and tried to open them, blinking my eyes to get use to the light of the room. There was a white door. A familiar snow white door... At the instant of realisation, I immediately pulled myself up; but found it all useless as I was bound to a table by iron cuffs that strangled my hands, legs and stomach.

My heart began to pump faster and faster as I saw the wires and tubes from machines surrounding me stuck to my body. Heavy breathing came to me as I felt very uncomfortable being constricted by the tight iron cuffs. I yanked harder and harder but I still wasn't able free myself. 4 of the wires detached from my arms as I continued my struggle to be rid of my confinement. I stopped struggling as I noticed blood trickling to the floor from my scaved leg.

I looked around the room. My suspicions were correct... I was definitely in Professor Andross' lab, I recognized the cupboards and shelves on my left where he would store his tools whenever he would be dissecting or extracting from his 'Projects'. I sighed deeply as I knew that there was no escaping the hold he has on me. He wasn't in the room at the moment, which gave me plenty of worries about what today's tests were going to be. *Thud*

I spun my head quickly to the door as I heard something like a foot step approaching the door. *Thud* There it was again, but this time it was nearer. Closer and closer the steps came behind that large white door. *Thud* This time there was another one that joined the first foot step. They became louder and closer while my heart pumped so hard that I could hear it along with the steps. Suddenly they stopped, the sounds of paces had disappeared. But it was replaced with two pieces of metals colliding together.

I listened and remembered it as the key unlocking the door. 'He's here...' I thought grimly as the door finally opened while I turned my head the other way. "Hello~! Are you awake pup?" I heard the familiar nasal voice. Sighing lowly I replied back to the chameleon. "Leon..." A snicker escaped his pointed beak as he walked around to face me. The pure blue eyes that once belonged to a regular street fighter were not there, only yellow crystals stared back at me. "Powalski reattach those wires on the floor to McCloud." Professor Andross commanded as he walked over to the machines.

"Ten four." Leon mumbled as he crouched down to pick up the wires before standing back up. "Well someone's been quite the stubborn canine, resisting the principles orders even though it was what got you into the college." The scaly creature refused to break eye contact as he practically stabbed the prickly wires in their original positions. "Shut up Leon." I managed to give him a quick glare before wincing in pain as the wires attached to me began electrocuting me. I cringed and bit down on my lip to repress the screams I almost gave out.

"**AHAHAHAHA! COME ON! COME ON! SCREAM!** I want to hear that **BLISSFUL** voice of agony again! I want to see you **SCREAM** that **DAMN** canine's name who arrested my underlings!" Leon shouted louder and louder as his horrible laughter echoed in the lab. I could feel myself grow weak as I felt my teeth loosen on my lips. The screams and cries wear about to break loose, I wanted this to end quickly. As if he read my mind, Professor Andross had shut down the machine and proceeded to tap on the monitor. All the suffering had ceased but the pain of electricity still remains. I opened my eyes to find a displeased chameleon groan in disappointment. "Tch, I'll get you next time." He grumbled lowly before walking over to the machine next to the principle. "It's almost ready." I managed to hear Professor Andross murmur as his eyes haven't torn away from the screen yet.

I could still feel the static jolts in my body, stinging me with it's voltage and preventing me from moving. I then saw the scientist walking towards me, yanking the tubes and wires off. I yelps in response which gave Leon something to smile about. "S-so was i-it a s-s-success?" I stuttered with most of my words as I struggled to sit up. "Yes and no, Mr McCloud." He sighed lowly as he helped me sit up from the table. "You truly disappoint me today, Mr McCloud. You seem to have not taken the pills I have handed you last month. Why is that?" He held up an empty container of the pills he gave me last month. But the tone from the last sentence seemed odd.

I sat in silence for a moment, thinking of a way to explain things to him. But then again, since when has he ever listened to an explanation or an excuse. "I took 2 every day as you instructed, but during the first week I ended up vomiting through half of the day after the immense pain I felt in my stomach. So I stopped taking it after the second week Professor." I spoke in honesty and awaited for his reply, though I could only guess the obvious as he looked very displeased with his frown. "Well, I guess there isn't much choice, is there?" He tossed the container behind him and bent down to lift up a jar that sat under the table before holding it in front of me. "Pick one."

"Please professor. Please don't make me ch-." My protest earned me a good smack in the face as he repeated sternly. "I said, 'Pick one'…" I could see the furious impatience in his mismatch colored pupils as they stared fiercely into mine. So I reached into the jar and picked out a small strip of paper out of the bunch. I looked at the sheet and said wobbly. "Number 6." That gave him something to smile about as we both knew what this meant. "Oh goodness, it seems that you have chosen the '_**Closet of Guilty Grief**_'. My favorite." He sat the jar down next to me before yanking on my arm, leading me to a corner of the room. "P-Please professor! Please don't put me in the closet! Please!" I cried out as I tried to pull away from the adult's unusually powerful grip.

He placed a hand on the wall and a green light surrounded it. The wall seemed to slide to the side and form the small space of darkness. "In you go." The principle's insane looking smile and eyes grew wider as he yanked my arm and tossed me in the cramped space. "No please! I'm Sorry!" I managed to shout and look at the merciless man before the wall slid again, shutting the door and confining me in a totally dark cramped space. But that wasn't the worst part of the punishment. #**AHHHH!**# I heard a grimly scream before shouting out at nothing. "FATHER!" The scream ended and started another scream that was followed by rapid gunshots.

"FATHER!" I cried to nothing as I heard his screams being muffled by a maniacal laughter that always haunted my nightmares. Tears crawled down and stained my fur as I begged on my knees. "Please! Professor no more! Please! Don-" My pleas were interrupted by the reason this torture chamber was labelled the '_**Closet of Guilty Grief**_' #**Fox...**# 'No!' #**Fox it's...**# 'No please no!' #**It's not...**# 'PLEASE DON'T SAY IT!' I felt myself being drowned out of everything as I heard his words very clearly before the sound of a knife slicing his throat blocked everything else. #**Fox, it's not your fault.**#

"**AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**" I screamed out of the top of my lungs as the thought of my father saying those words before his terrible horrifying death clouded my head with it's dark shadows. I screamed once more before feeling something inject into my arm and chest. I was finally silenced by the tranquilizers as the screams and final words of my father replayed in my mind over and over again. I slowly closed my eyes before pleading in my mind...

Wolf... Where are you? Please... Save me...

* * *

Leon: "What the actual hell, Ryan?!" Shouts at Ryan as he grabs his legs and pulls while his foot is at Ryan's pelvis. He pulls harder as Ryan screams at the top of his lungs.

Ryan: "I said I was sorry! What more do you want?!" Shouts as he glares at Leon's glare.

Leon: "You IDIOT! How could you have mixed up something so simple as a batch of cookies?!" Pulls harder causing Ryan so scream more.

Ryan: "UNCLE! UNCLE! MERCY!" Admits defeat and begs for mercy.

Leon: frowns and legs go. "Whatever. But you have to apologize to her straight away!" Grabs and throws the telephone at him.

Ryan: "OW! Fine, I'll apologize right away." Hops on the couch and laps a pillow on his crotch before holding the phone and dialing Nico's number. "Hello? Yeah this is Ryan... Wait, it has? Wow. Yeah, I'm sorry about that." Chats on the phone for a while as Leon taps his table impatiently.

Ryan: "Ok, sorry about the cookies and thanks for understanding. Ciao!" Cuts the line and passes the phone to Leon.

Leon: "So what did she say?" Sets the phone in it's charging station and looks at Ryan.

Ryan: "She's in the hospital..." that earns him another round of torture from Leon.

Leon: "I knew it! God damn you Ryan!" Pulls harder as Ryan screams loudly in pain.

Ryan: "I'm Sorry!" cries out loud before passing out

****And the red curtain end the fanfic here.****


	9. Invincible monster?

I do not own starfox or any of its characters only my OCs

warning: yaoi

don't read if you hate yaoi

if you like it please read on and review

reviews help inspire new fics and continue to write others

pairing: fox/wolf

DON'T READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE.

Fire away wolfox

* * *

Wolf's POV

*Ring ring ring!* 'God damn it pick up!' *Ring! Ring! Ring* 'Pick up!' *Bang! Bang!*

"Hello?" I heard from my transceiver. "Finally!" I shouted as I took cover behind a wall. "Wolf? Is that y-?" "No time old man! I need your help right now!" I exclaimed out as my hard panting could probably be heard from the other end. "Wolf what's going on?" Peppy asked worriedly as I heard some ruffling from Fox's room. "I need you to get Falco and the others and go to Venom, I'll meet you guys there later! I'm kind of busy. Right. *Bang!* Now. *Bang!*" I shouted while shooting my blaster at the end of the corridor on the second floor. Aiming for the creature that lurked in the house."What are you-" "There's no time old man! Get there and I'll tell you guys everything! Right now I'm b-Ahh!" I choked on the strong arm that clutched at my neck.

With insane arm strength, the creature threw me down the stairs. I managed to flip myself but I still struck the wall and floor really hard. I cut the line on my communication device and tried to stand on my legs. I heard something land and roll on the floor, looking down at my feet I saw a grenade. My eyes widened as I jumped out of the way before it exploded. The monster jumped all the way down and crouched to catch it's balance. 'Now's my chance!' I thought before pulling the trigger at the perfect aim. The shot had landed a hit on the creature's side, knocking it off it's balance. But it seems my stun shot had no effect as it stood back up again. 'God damn it all! That was my 5th shot! Why doesn't it just stay down?!' I shouted in my head as I slid my blaster into it's holder before dashing forward to attack.

The monster almost resembled Fox physically. The only exceptions were the different color eyes, the razor sharp fangs and teeth, the insane strength and the instantaneous regeneration from a wound which I just discovered a while ago. It was a pretty good actor, I will admit. He did everything that Fox would have done up until now. I was ashamed that I couldn't handle the speed and power the clone had. But what I was ashamed of the most was how I couldn't tell the difference between the real Fox and this fake clone.

I swung my arm and collided my fist with the clone's. Throwing more punches, more and more of them landed hits than misses. All the beast could do now was block and avoid being hid by my heavy assault. Then I saw it, the creature was knocked back by my punch and could not recover in time for the second. 'Time to take you down!' I quickly whipped out my blaster and grabbed the light brown fur of the monster. Pulling it forward, I smacked at the back of the head as well as crashing my knee at it's stomach. I released him and let him drop to the floor as I swapped my hand around to hold the gun. "DIE!" I exclaimed before shooting the fully charged laser out of the dangerous gun at the monster behind me.

A cloud of dust covered the entire hall way of the first floor. I breathed in and out hard as I backed away to get some clean air in my lungs. I coughed at the dust that I inhaled and looked around for any signs of it. The stupid cloud of dust was blocking my vision from the fight. 'Where is it?' I growled lowly as my eye darted left to right. Suddenly there came a powerful screech as the creature jumped out of no where and reached for my throat. I gave a round house kick and sent the monster flying into the kitchen before running off to get some cover. I opened the door to the living room and knocked over the table before jumping over it.

Ducking lowly as possible, I could practically feel my heart bump into my chest rapidly as the worry of Fox's safety compelled me to keep fighting. I held my blaster with two hands as I heard something trudge along the hall, causing the floorboards that haven't been destroyed to creak. 'God damn it! Why doesn't it just stay dead!?' I shouted in my head as I readied myself for an attack. I heard scrapes along the walls as the sounds and atmosphere of danger drew near. Suddenly everything just became quiet. There were no sounds, only heavy panting and heartbeats filled my ears until the clone broke the silence with an all too familiar voice.

"I found you~ Wolf."

Swiftly turning around I stood up and kicked the table at the monster before charging into the doorway. "DON'T YOU DARE USE FOX'S VOICE!" I roared out as the table was sliced to bits by the black razor claws of the creature. I fired a round of shots from my blaster which all hit it's mark before tackling the beast to the ground. "I'll ask you one more time! WHERE IS FOX!?" I demanded as I stood on it's arms and aim my weapon in between it's eyes. The creature snickered rather childishly as it stared at me. I twitched at that moment before shouting out loud. "You find my frustration amusing!?" This gave the impersonator a more wicked smile as it licked my fingers with it's serpent-like tongue.

"GOD DAMN YOU!" I screamed out before shooting as many times as my finger could allow me. The powerful shots created large cracks on the wooden floor board underneath the clone as it's head bashed off of it with my fury. Soon a hole was made and the clone fell into it while I hopped off and landed to safety. My heavy panting grew faster and harder as I could blame no one but myself for not noticing Fox's disappearance. I backed away and sat down as I fought away the tears that were soon to come with these emotions. "RAAWR!" I heard an unexpected screech from the hole before seeing a blur of red.

I cringed and screamed in pain as I felt something jab into my shoulder. "RAWR!" The creature screeched once more before pulling back the blood stained, half-broken glass bottle. 'Oh God! Is this monster invincible?! Why wont it just die?!' I grunted loudly as the sharp weapon was stabbed back in my wounded left shoulder again; causing me to shoot my eyes open. I moved my arm to try and strike the monster but that quickly failed as it pinned my arm down with it's arm. I struggled to move my body due to the unrecognizable creature pinning me down with it's body. It's foot stomped on my left arm as It growled more and more wildly. The foam in it's split mouth began to flow out and drip on my cheeks. I hissed at the burning feeling the acid like liquid caused as it rolled down my face. The monster pulled the broken glass bottle once more and roared louder than ever before as I closed my eyes and awaited for death.

I'm sorry Fox... I tried my best...

* * *

Ryan: "Go get 'im Leon! Their only around the corner!" shouts out as he concentrates on the game the group plays.

Leon: "Almost there... YES! A Penta Kill!" Cheers out as his grenade killed the other team.

Drago: "Wait! The sixth guy is getting away!" yells as he points out on the separate screen.

Nico: "Not anymore~." Snickers evilly as she snipes the survivor of the explosion.

Ryan: "Yeah! Good job Nico!" high-fives Nico before pressing more buttons on the controller.

Night: "Hey that was my kill!" growls and glares at Nico. "I call KS!" Nico only replies, "Well, ya snooze ya lose."

Leon: "Come on guys, they've already re-spawned. Time to rack up more kills." Smiles at the Rachel's determination to play the seriously and quietly.

Drago: "Oh Crap! A flash grenade!" Shouts at the screen as everyone also shouts, "Aw Come on! What the hell?!"

Leon: "Drago, Ryan. Go to the right and draw them out so that me and Nico can get a better shot at them." Orders as he looks back and forth to the map and the field.

Ryan: "Let's win thi- ARE YOU SERIOUS!?" Shouts out loud in frustration as he was just shot and killed by the other team.

Leon: "Don't worry, I got them!" calls right back as he pulls the trigger and gets a head shot.

"DIE!" Everyone exclaims as they were either bombed or shot to death at the last minute.

****And the red curtain end the fanfic here.****


	10. We're coming for you, Andross

I do not own starfox or any of it's characters only my OCs

warning: yaoi

don't read if you hate yaoi

if you like it please read on and review

reviews help inspire new fics and continue to write others

pairing: Fox/Wolf

DON'T READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE.

Fire away Wolfox

* * *

*Bang!* A gun shot was heard along with a horrible ear threatening screech. I felt the clone loosen it's grip on me as only the sounds of sparking electricity filled the air. I opened my eyes to see the creature fall on top of my body. Looking over to the front door, I saw it was run down by the person who held the blaster that fired at the impersonator. I pushed the heavy body out of the way so I could sit up. I cringed at the pain the wound my shoulder bared but continued to lean my back on a wall. My sense of smell was rendered useless with blood smearing over it, so I had no way of knowing who the person was from my blurred vision.

"Wolf, you alright there?" A familiar voice travelled through the air and into my ears. "Huh?" I groaned as I narrowed my eyes to see the person trot closer. "Wolf... Wolf you're hurt! And you're bleeding out!" The person crouched to my side and inspected on my injuries. Keeping my eye on the door, I saw 4 other blurry figures enter and murmuring about before everything I saw became dark.

* * *

-x... fox... Fox... I won't give up... I... I can't give up... FOX!

"Clear!"

I immediately shot my eye open as electricity shocked my body awake. "Ahh!" I yelled as I jumped to my feet, only to trip and fall on my face. "Good, you're finally awake." A cocky voice said as it came closer. Turning my head around I saw that it was Falco. He spun his blaster on his finger before slipping it into a holder. "What happened?" I groaned as I picked myself up while rubbing my snout. "You passed out from blood loss. Falco shot you with his modified plasma blaster, and now your awake." Panther walked into the room and explained. "Wait, what happened to the-" "The Peppy has it all under control. He locked that... thing away in the iron cellar of Lylat Star." Falco shuttered as he interrupted me. "You okay?" A question escaped my mouth as his only response was turning his back on me.

"So, do you wanna fill us in on what's going on?" I spun my head towards my left and saw the old rabbit himself sitting by the window sill. He put out the cigarette he smoked from and walked over to the bed. "Well, Wolf? Like where Fox is?" Peppy frowned lowly at me as he crossed his arms over his chest. I looked up at the older male and tried to gather the words in my mouth to speak. "Because I have a mighty fine idea where he is right now, but I just want to be very sure." Falco walked over to a wall and leaned his back on it as he listened to what I had to say. Looking to my right, Panther was sitting down on a metal folding chair as he played with a small rose in between his fingers.

I took a deep breath before letting out all I knew about anything. "The Fox that came home with me from today was nothing more than a clone." A silent air had past, the expressions on everyone's faces were hard to read. Shocked? Devastated? Resentful? I couldn't tell for sure as they all gave me different looks. "S-so that thing that almost killed you was..." Falco began, squeezing his fist tightly as he seemed to be keeping himself from blowing a fuse. "Yeah, that was the thing that worked in the café and what I brought to Fox's home..." I answered lowly as I kept my eyes on the ruffled white covers.

"I only had one question..." Peppy started and I looked up at him. His eyes were intimidating, almost seems like he wanted to kill me. But I could understand why he would want to. "Where is Fox?" He asked as he tapped the floor impatiently with his shoes.

* * *

"I believe that you had quite enough." A voice of malice said as light reached Fox's glassy eyes. The vulpine was curled up in a tight ball as he nodded silently. "I bet you want to come out don't you?" Once again Fox nodded in silence as he stood up and made his way towards the light shakily. But immediately at the moment he stepped into the next room, he fell and became unconscious. The scientist that stood tall in front of the fainted only smirked as he was proud of only one thing. "The experiment is a success..." Laughter could soon be heard throughout the entire school as rain and thunder over shadowed his voice as well as the school.

* * *

"God damn it Wolf! Why didn't you tell us on the frickin' transceiver?!" Falco yelled out as he flies his car on the road. "I told you! I was busy dealing with the clone! It was a life or death situation, do you expect me to pick death?!" Wolf shouted back equally as loud as he growled with his shoe. "Wolf don't do that! You'll put strain on your leg." Slippy warned the lupine as he guided Falco to Venom. Panther, Katt and Peppy were in the car behind them as they prepared their weapons for the fight to save Fox. "Switch to the right lane." Slippy pointed at the fork tunnel up ahead. Falco nodded and flew his car towards the right. 'we're almost there Fox, hold on!' Falco growled lowly as he passed a red car that blocked his way. "Learn how to drive, you jackass!" The driver yelled at Falco from the window, but the avian easily dismissed the comment by speeding up ahead. Peppy and the others following them close behind.

"An~d, we're here!" Slippy said as the dark skies and rundown buildings came to view. "God, the density and atmosphere is as horrifying as ever." Falco commented as he cringed his face at the foul stench emitting from the streets. "Just hurry up to the college." Wolf hurried the avian ass his impatience grew and grew. "Hold up." Peppy spoke through the communicator build in both cars. Falco reached for the speaker and responded. "Got something to say boss?" Slippy looked at the back window and didn't see Peppy's car following them. "Slippy, we're on your right." The communicator spoke again. This time Slippy turned his head around to see the car right next to them. "What's up, old man." Wolf asked through the speaker.

Wolf just remembered a specific trait Peppy had before quickly adding on to his words. "You're not going to say 'do the Barrel Roll' again are you?" A loud laughter could be heard in the background as Peppy shouted in embarrassment. "Of course I'm not going to say that in an important time like this!" The laughter could be recognised as Panther as it started to die down. "Falco we should slow down just in case Andross sets up some kind of ambush for us on the way to his territory." Falco hesitated for a second before complying to Peppy's suggestion and slowed down. "Let's pull over there." Slippy pointed over to a building that was seemed to still be intact. "Why?" Falco and Wolf both asked as they looked at the building.

"Professor Andross is probably expecting us to enter the college by some kind of heavy vehicle, so we should hide them and make sure that our quick escape is always optional." Slippy gave a simple reason as the two cars pulled over to where Slippy suggested. "Besides, I want to try out my new invention." The green frog smirked as they hopped off of their vehicles. As soon as they all stood back, the youngest male threw a small box over to the cars and suddenly formed a small dome; covering their quick escape in a camouflage shield. "Wow, when did yo-." Katt began but was interrupted by Wolf's impatient call. "Come on guys we don't have much time to worry about this, we need to quickly go to Venom College and get Fox back." Peppy nodded and stepped forward. "Wolf's right. We need to get there. Fast. So everyone's got their G-diffuser with them?" Everyone whipped out their gravity altering device from their belts and showed the old hare.

"Alright then, let's go!" Peppy declared and activated his G-diffuser. Lifting him up before allowing him to dash away in great speed. Falco and Wolf were the next ones to activate their device and follow the rabbit's lead. "Hey wait up!" Slippy called out before joining Katt and Panther in diffusing gravity like the others. "WE'RE COMING FOR YOU! ANDROSS!" Wolf roared out loud before passing Peppy and taking the lead.


End file.
